wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alextwa
Talk To Me Though shalt take The Oath of Truthiness Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Gov of NY There already is a page for David Paterson (one "T") Please copy and paste your stuff onto it and I will make the new page a redirect.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Music Topics I noticed that! You did some really good stuff for Blues and Jazz. To find more pages, just click the Category at the bottom of either of those pages. You started a few on your own based on the style of the other, and they look really good. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Uploading pics Please make sure that you post where you got your pictures from. Without documentation and giving credit, your pictures may be deleted. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Check the last Christina Aguilara pic, I posted some stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I cannot delete them without cause, but the people who owns the rights to those pics can ask for them to be removed, if they are not posted properly. One thing you have to add to them is the "fpuo" tag, that contains language some legal language, but that doesn't take the place of sources. So, sources have to be included too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Some of the links aren't working Be sure the links you include work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if you missed this, but the links you are providing are not working.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Have you seen this? Wikiality.com has a new way to get on the front page: Words Ripped From The Headlines. I know you're always working on new and current stuff. If you write something good enough, it can go on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:40, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) No Flogging You have a history of posting "floggish" material on this history. Please do not start this again. This is a STEPHEN-CENTRIC WIKI, not a place to talk about Christina Aguilera. Start a Christina wiki is that is what you want. If you want to write creative articles here, then please try to write things that fall within the parameters of what we do here! You might try reviewing Wikiality:About, Wikiality:Truthiness, The Stephen Colbert Experience, and any of the helpful pages linked from Wikiality:Help for a brush up. But if you post a single solitary additional piece of flogging, you will receive a lifetime ban. If you have questions or concerns, please ask. We want to help you out, if you really want to be part of this community. But we can't help if you're not communicating with us. Thanks, --thisniss 19:44, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah!!! Hi! Today it's the third candle of Hanukkah and i remembered that there are jews also in Wikiality, so since i saw in your user page that u're a jew, i wanted to greet u with a Happy hanukkah greeting and tell to have a nice holiday and don't eat too much Sufganiyot. Israeli oren guy 16:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC)